


Fix You

by chaesbian



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, michaeng are just really soft, mina has an anxiety attack :( (Trigger Warning)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaesbian/pseuds/chaesbian
Summary: When Mina has a anxiety attack her members are all extremely worried unable to calm her down, that's until Chaeyoung works her magic.
Relationships: MiChaeng - Relationship, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	Fix You

*CURRENT DAY*

Loneliness, despair and emptiness filled Myoui Mina these days, she often laid under endless thick layers of blankets in her bed hidden away from the rest of the world and to be honest, she liked it that way… It was peaceful, she could dive deep into her thoughts, however, her endless worries and concerns were weighing her down, heavy like an incoming tidal wave sure to knock her off her feet. Mina knew she wasn’t coping, Twice’s schedule was demanding and exhausting! Throughout the months she had slowly felt her anxiety catching up with her, like a leech to blood it was slowly sucking the life out of her. It took a lot of time for Mina to realise she needed help otherwise her illness was going to defeat her. 

“You’re the bravest person I know Mina” the voice repeats over and over in her head, oh Son Chaeyoung you overestimated me, I'm just a scared little girl facing this big bad world blind-sighted. Scared… had new connotations, it was the feeling she felt whilst performing on stage, ripples of anxiety causing the girl to physically freeze whilst on stage, her inner thoughts calling out various mantras.  
“Worthless… Untalented, Ugly” the list goes on, a continuous loop that she just can't shake no matter how hard she tries, it’s mentally exhausting and Mina has reached a breaking point.

Bright yellow rays peek through the slits of the wooden slack blinds, covering Mina's windows. Mina winces, her eyes shielding itself from the intense sunlight, half paired with her already red and puffy eyes, caused by her complete nervous breakdown from yesterdays ‘Twice Lights Manila Concert’.  
Mina sighs, she made a complete fool of herself last night…

*LAST NIGHT*

After the final number, muffled sobs had left her body as she descended the stage stairs backstage. Nayeon had been quick to the Japanese girls aid when she saw that Mina’s once minor sobs had now flared into a full-fledged anxiety attack, shaking violently and her chest heaving uncontrollably. Air, something that we take for granted every day, a basic component for human survival, being stolen from Mina’s lungs, the thief being severe undiagnosed anxiety. Gasping for the oxygen heavily, almost like the supply had been ravished and withheld to spite her for being so pathetic. 

“Mina, Mina hey look at me!” Nayeon pleaded in concern whilst gently grasping Mina’s soft and delicate porcelain hand. Nothing, Nayeon simply couldn’t do anything to calm Mina down, soon the other 7 members started to filter into the backstage area and are alarmed to see a distressed Mina cowering with Nayeon nervously standing by her side. 

"Mina” Jihyo whimpered sadly, she walks up to Mina whos still shaking and completely out of it. 

“I tried, but nothing I do is helping, I can't snap her out of it” Nayeon sobs, Jihyo comforts Nayeon, rubbing the girls back in circular motions to ease her sobbing. 

With Nayeons failed attempt to calm Mina down, Jihyo tries her luck… but is saddened when Mina tenses instantly, pulling away from Jihyo’s attempt of relaxing her. Jihyo sighs, not taking it personally, Mina wasn’t in the right headspace. All of the other members are frozen, uncertain what to do, they had never seen Mina so fragile and weak… Chaeyoung couldn’t bear the sight of Mina’s panic-induced face, shrivelled uptight, laboured shaky breaths still transpiring from her weakened body. Chaeyoung had to gulp hard, the lump in her throat becoming overwhelmingly painful, she soon lost the battle when her eyes slowly dripped tears of sadness, Chaeyoung wished that she could banish all of Mina’s anxieties. There was a heavy silence engulfing the backstage area, time almost frozen. Until, Chaeyoung… took a step forward towards Mina slowly as a precaution, the last thing she wanted to do was startle Mina. She could never forgive herself if she risked losing the slightest amount of trust, that was the keyword ‘trust’ the foundation and key to Mina's recovery required compassionate love and a strong basis of trust not only from her members but also a legal professional, she had to let them in. 

“Hey, it’s Chaeyoung” Chaeyoung sweetly affirms. 

“Is it ok if I touch you? Nod if it's alright” she asks. It takes a few seconds, but a nod is displayed from Mina, Chaeyoung carefully starts by caressing her upper arm, Mina’s soft skin is fully exposed due to the lack of sleeves on her stage costume, she is still shaking like a leaf, and nevertheless unsure, Chaeyoung asks Mina once again for clarification. 

“Is this still alright? Please nod again, so that I'm certain Minari” Chaeyoung whispers cautiously, scanning over her face, Mina’s eyes are glassy, laced with watery tears.  
At this point, all the other members are equally relieved that Chaeyoungs efforts seem to be working, however, also half confused to how easily Chaeyoung knows how to handle Mina, it seemed somewhat effortless, second nature. 

“Chae, I think it would be for the best if we leave you two alone, this amount of people is probably overwhelming her” Jeongyeon suggests shyly. 

“oh, o-ok” Chaeyoung rasps. They all exchange hopeful glances with her as they exit the area leaving Chaeyoung alone with a vulnerable Mina. Chaeyoung nearly panics herself, when she realises they are now completely alone, this is up to her now, she has to fix this. Chaeyoung internally criticises herself, to say Mina needed fixing suggested that she was broken, and damn… maybe she is broken, she shakes the thought and shifts her attention to back onto Mina. 

“Minaring, I need you to look at me. I can't even begin to imagine how hard this is for you, but all I ask is for your trust, I've got you, ok?” Chaeyoung pleas. Mina obliges, they both lock eyes for a split second until Mina’s anxiety rockets, and now she's stuck looking down at the floor, fresh tears christening her skin. 

“Mina” Chaeyoung whimpers tears prickling her eyes.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry” Mina hyperventilates, she starts to freak out. Chaeyoung thinks for a second before making a bold split decision, she embraces Mina into a tight hug. A loud sigh is released from Mina’s lips, she allows herself to relax into the hug, submerging herself into a sea of warmth and homely familiarity. 

“Don’t you ever apologise again, this isn’t your fault, ok?” Chaeyoung says. 

“Thank you for being here, for helping me. It means a lot” Mina mumbles. 

“I’ll always be here for you” Chaeyoung responds, those simple words made Mina’s stomach flip in ways she’d never experienced before…  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
*BACK TO CURRENT DAY*  
Mina was snapped back into reality when she hears a faint knocking sound on the door of her bedroom.

“come in” Mina groans almost half protesting. To her mixture of dread and excitement, Chaeyoung hesitantly enters her room, peering around the door and making heart-racing eye contact with Mina. 

“Hey, I just wanted to check you were alright, after what happened last night” Chaeyoungs questions, her eyes are filled with concern, she takes a step forward and sits down next to Mina who is lying down.

Mina takes a deep breath before she replies “I’m feeling better, thanks”. 

“I know you might not be ready to talk about how you’re feeling, but when you are, just know that I’m right here, always” Chaeyoung smiles genuinely. 

“Thank you, Chaengie” Mina whimpers. Magic, lust… adoration, that’s what she felt the second her and Chaeyoung locked eyes, pools of golden brown honey paint the younger girls iris. Mina’s mouth is tugged upwards forming a shy smile, she looks down by habit however is shocked when Chaeyoungs soft hands cups her chin so delicately, lifting it so that their eyes meet once again.  
Chaeyoung opens her mouth about to say something. When she's cut off by Mina’s soft voice.

“Shh, you don’t need to say anything”. It’s Mina who closes the gap between both of them, their lips meeting in a soft kiss, they both savour the feather-like feeling that’s tingling throughout their bodies. Chaeyoungs hand is still placed upon Mina’s face, perfectly framing her delicate chin, kissing Chaeyoung makes her feel light, almost weightless, all of her worries disappear. Breathless and panting they break away from the kiss, Mina’s cheeks are glowing red with embarrassment, and Chaeyoung is biting her bottom lip anxiously.

“I- like you” Chaeyoung admits.

“A lot” she adds.

“I like you too” Mina whispers, almost like it’s a secret. Chaeyoung pecks a tender kiss onto Mina’s forehead, leaving her consumed with happiness, butterflies flutter in her stomach from the soft gesture. 

“Now how about a sailor moon marathon?” Chaeyoung asks. 

“You know me too well Son Chaeyoung” Mina giggles.

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored and wrote some Michaeng fanfiction, I haven't written in ages!!! So this might not be the greatest piece of writing I've done :D x However, I hope you enjoy it either way - Alisha


End file.
